How Can A Fist Fight Be Romantic
by TheQueenOfNightmares
Summary: SolGam Blackrom. There really isn't a plot here guys. This is just a Sollux x Gamzee smut scene. Yep.


**Hi. So, I have a headcanon where Gamzee gets off on pain. If you've read my other stuff, you already know that. If you haven't then consider yourself warned: There is some violence. It's a little fetish-y.**

**Thanks to Ever Rose333, without whom I never would have written this. Let's just say that she inspired me. And much thanks to you, dear reader, for bothering to check this out. I apologize if you find it to be a waste of your time.**

He was spread up against the wall, held in place by the yellow blood's powerful psionics. His shirt was torn right in half, a bruise blooming in the center of his pale grey stomach where the fist had just pounded into him. He lifted his bowed head and licked his lips, puffy shining eyes daring for more. Sollux accepted his challenge, leaning in and biting into the highblood's shoulder, standing on his toes to do so.

Gamzee groaned softly, wincing in pain and muttering under his breath, "Bastard." The Gemini chuckled softly, digging his teeth in harder and giving his partner a few more punches. This caused him to lose some of his concentration, and the clown took advantage, breaking away from his bindings and tearing his lover's shirt from his body. When Sol tightened his grip once more, he lashed out, leaning down and biting one of the four horns before him, causing both of them pain. Sollux pulled away, punching the other man in the face and shouting, "Get off my hornth, athhole!"

His head smacked back against the wall and there were a few moments of disturbing, absolute stillness before he turned his head back to the psychic, a broad stupid grin across his painted face, blood trickling from his lips. The whisper that came from him was unsettling, possessing an almost echoing quality, "If you stop now, I will motherfucking kill you."

The only response he received was another punch, landing squarely on his other cheek, followed by a knee jammed hard into his groin. Gamzee laughed at first, but the blow to his hardened member sent him raging, fighting against the psionics, "IS THAT ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKING GOT, LOWBLOOD?"

"Not even clothe." Sollux snarled in his ear, raking his claws down the Capricorn's stomach, leaving wonderful angry indigo trails all the way down to his waistband. Gam threw his head back and produced a glorious sound, somewhere between a roar and a moan, and ground into the knee that was still firmly lodged in his crotch. He broke free of the restraints and grabbed at the hacker: one hand on his shoulder, forcing him to his knees; the other on the back of his head, pushing him closer. He was determined to make the yellow blood lick his scratches.

He bit them instead and forced the clown's hands back, refusing to be conquered. The bard screamed, commanding, "STOP MOTHERFUCKING TEASING ME!" It was as close to begging as the prideful highblood would come. The Gemini licked the wounds and palmed the other boy's bulge through his ridiculous polka dot pants. Gam had to bite his lip to keep from moaning his name, overwhelmed by gentleness after such violence.

Sollux stood, sliding his knee back between his lover's legs. Gamzee grinded gratefully, desperate to get off. The hacker punched his scars rhythmically and he thrusted in time, moaning and whimpering softly. The other boy was moaning too, with each stab of his fist. The Capricorn's looked up, face to the ceiling, indigo tears rouletting down his face as he released.

The yellow blood smiled at him as he stepped back, undoing his pants and grabbing his bulge, stroking as he stared at the stoner. Seeing the ferocious subjugglator, half unconscious and hanging by his psionics, completely dominated, drove him wild like nothing else. As he came his concentration broke, sending the clown tumbling to the floor. The Gemini collapsed back on the couch behind him, eyes closed, a small satisfied smile playing on his lips, pleased as always by their violent coupling. Gamzee crawled over to him and curled up on floor, nuzzling his thigh in thanks, making him blush lightly.

"Yeah, whatever jackath. I hate you." He murmured.

"I hate you too, bro." the Capricorn sighed.

**So… That was interesting. My love of alliteration doesn't show at all, does it? :P**

**Thank you once again. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
